Of Love And So Called Best Friends
by MinnieMoosi
Summary: One-shot. Something similar happened to me when I originally wrote this, but ended up differently.


_Hey guys. This is a one-shot. Something similar to this just happened to me and that's why I can't update my other story (life after a one night stand-laaons) but for me it didn't end up happy…yet. anyway. And I'm not pregnant so yeah. Well I'm a little down in the dumps cause of what just happened with my so called best friends -sigh- it's been almost a month. It happened on halloween. I'm so upset, so I thought that maybe writing this short story wold make it better. So here goes._

**Disclaimer-I don't own sailormoon…yet…-breaks piggy bank- -counts money- darn only $6.71, that's not nearly enough t o buy sailormoon..well I'm getting there…lolz**

Serena-18

Mina-18

Lita- 18

Raye-18

Amy-18

Darien-20

Eric-20

Cindy-19

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Serena was walking home thinking about what had happened a few weeks ago.

Flash Back

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Serena

"Hey Sere! We've been waiting for like 20 minutes to go Trick or Treating with you" Said Mina as she dragged Serena away followed by the other three girls, Amy, Lita, and Raye. Also the two friends Serena had brought along, Eric and Cindy. And of course Darien.

After about two hours, and Serena walking behind Mina and getting hit by her angel wings every 3 seconds, she whined "MINA!! YOUR WINGS ARE HITTING MEEEE, can you take them off please? Or can I hold them together so they stop hitting me?"

Mina sighed and mumbled something under her breath, but took them off without further complaint.

Serena smiled happily "Thank you Mina!"

"Yeah sure, whatever" mumbled Mina.

"Are you ok Mina? You seem mad. I'm sorry it's just that they were smacking me in the face every five seconds….I'm Sorry" said Serena in a sad voice as Mina just walked away

They kept trick or treating in silence, until Serena thought she'd be funny and make them smile by ringing the next house's doorbell and saying "Trick Or Treat smell my feet give me something good to eat, if you don't I don't care I'll pull down your underwear!" Serena was all smiles at the end of her little song. But Raye and Amy were embarrassed by their friend.

When all the trick or treating was done Mina had to go home and change into her other more cozy costume before they went to the Halloween party, that was outside where it was cold, as they had found out from being out trick or treating for a few hours.

"Hey guys, you're gonna have to stay outside while I change ok?" said Mina.

"Sure" said Amy, Raye and Lita. The others didn't voice their opinions.

"Well let's get going said Lita"

"Ummm…Well guys. It's pointless for all of us to go, and wait outside, when we're only 3 blocked away. Lita you can go with Mina, cause there are too many of us to go anyway and it sounds like you really wanna g-" Serena was cut off.

"Oh My god!! That's all you do! Boss us around. You fucking bitch! You're such a whore and a slut that's why your pregnant with Darien's little bastard! Who even knows if that's Darien's baby? What the fuck? Why do you put up with this bitch Darien?" said Lita.

Serena was hurt beyond belief. All she did was suggest something that sounded reasonable and Lita had gotten mad.

"Yeah Serena. You're a little whore. We see how you let Eric hug you and hold you when you're sad. You've probably fucked him hard enough that you're bastard child is his. God what a slut." said Mina

"Lita's right. All you do is boss us around like you're a princess and we should do everything you say. Bitch" Raye

"And you're such an embarrassment. Everyhing you do and say is embarrassing! Whore. Ever since you've been hanging out ith Cindy and Eric, you've become an asshole." even Amy had joined in the verbal abuse.

"That..That's not true…Just because this one time I stand up and voice my opinion to you and don't follow you, you think I'm a bitch?" Said Serena. She was about to say more but Darien interrupted her.

"Shhh.." he held Serena close, "Leave." he said, seeing they were getting ready to fight he said in a scarey voice "LEAVE" and they did.

"-hiccup- Am I a -hiccup- Bitch?" Serena asked Darien and the two people that were shocked.

"No, shhh my love" said Darien as he held her closer to him.

"No of course not, Sere" Said Eric

" Yeah, Eric is right, if anyone is a bitch it's them for always taking advantage of you all the time" They proceeded to hug her.

"Thanks guys -hiccup-"

"So what's this about being pregnant?" They all asked in unison once the blonde had calmed down.

"Umm…well obviously you weren't supoose to find out that way…But well I'm pregnant…I'm sorry" Serena said in a sad whisper.

"Oh you're silly. Why are you apologizing? I love you, and I'm happy that we're going to have a baby" Darien said practically jumping for joy.

"Congrats Sere!" said Eric and Cindy while hugging her. "How far along are you?"

"About 5 months…"Replied Serena. They were all shocked that she was able to hide it for so long so there was a silence. But that silence was broken by:

"Oh and Darien. I….Well. About what Mina said, it's not true you know-" Eric was cut off by Cindy.

"It better not be true or you're in big trouble" said Cindy with a smile on her face. Most people didn't know that Cindy and Eric were going out.

"Don't worry about it man" said Darien smiling to Serena who was half asleep in his arms. "well I'm going to take Serena home with me. You're welcome to come if you want."

They looked at each other and said "Sure. But are you sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah don't worry" said Darien as he started to walk towards his apartment after oicking up the petite blonde.

End Flash Back

This bring us back to the present and seeing Serena walking towards Darien's house, her home. After they had told Serena's parents about her being pregnant, they decided that since she was 18 that she should move in with Darien. Her parents weren't mad, they were disappointed, but not mad, and they decided to do what was best for their duaghter and grandbaby.

Serena walked inside the apartment and went to the computer. She missed her four friends so much that she was constantly checking their pages. On Mina's page there was a picture of her holding an index card that said "our friendship" in big bold letters in one hand, and in the other hand was a lighter.

Serena felt awful, and she started to cry. She didn't want their friendship to be over. It was over something dumb that they were losing their friendship over. She checked the rest of her friend's pages to find a similar picture in each. Soon she went to check her email. There was an email from Raye, so she opened it. It had a picture of all four of them holding their respective index cards, written in different hues already half burnt. At the bottom of the picture it said "You're a bitch"

Serena had the urge to email back saying "How can our friendship be over? You can't end something that was never there. Because if we were friends for real then you wouldn't be like this over something minor" but she didn't. She knew that would upset them and when upset they could get violent, and she didn't want to risk her, her baby's, or Darien's well being so she just cried.

Since she had already graduated high school and was 6 months pregnant, she didn't feel like going to college. Darien let her be lazy because he knew she had a right to be since she was pregnant. Their wedding was scheduled for a few weeks after Serena's due date, she wanted to fit in her dress and keep said dress forever. Serena's due date was Febuary 20.

Serena put her hand on her round tummy "Hi baby. How are you? Mommy's sorry for letting you hear her cry, But Mommy's a little bit sad… I hope you're ok and happy in there. You're getting big. Oh look here come your daddy" said Serena as she wiped her tears and Darien opened the door and came to her.

"Hey my love. I love having someone to come home to. And how are you my little baby?" said Darien changing his voice from sweet to childish.

"Hey" said Serena and she kissed Darien "we have to go shopping for the baby you know. Cindy is coming over to go shopping, and she's dragging Eric. You should come" Serenea said with an expecting look that Darien couldn't deny.

"Yeah. Ok let's go" Replied Darien, defeated.

"YAY!" shouted Serena

Eric and Cindy came over and they all went shopping for baby things. They bought bottles and bibs and yellow and white clothes, since they didn't know if the baby was goin to be a boy or a girl, they wanted it to be a surprise. Then they stopped at a maternity store and Serena bought some clothes for herself, her old clothes were starting to get tight.

Meanwhile the guys were bored so they went to the arcade in the mall. They saw Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye there. The four girls practically jumped on Darien, touching him, cooing him as if he were a baby and trying to kiss him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" asked Darien confused. That's when he saw flashing lights. For the past few weeks they had been tring to run into Darien so that they could get pictures that would make Serena cry.

"If you four even come close to my Serena-" Darien said in Anger.

"Calm down Darien" Eric pulled Darien away.

"I'm getting a restraing order for them. They can hurt my Serena" rationalized Darien.

Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New year's came and went. Serena found out she was having twins. Valentine's Day was here and Darien came home with a dozen red roses and a dozen white roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day Serena!" Shouted Darien as he walked though the door.

"Hey, Honey" said Serena as she wobbled out of the room. she was now 9 months pregnant and due any day.

Darien looked at her and smiled. She came to him and tried to hug him, but her belly was in the way.

Darien laughed and hugged her from behind, after putting the roses on the table. He guided her to the couch.

"You know, I would take you somewhere nice, but I'm afraid, seeing that you're almost due and all" smiled Darien.

"I know. Can I see the roses? And can I get a pillow? I need it for my back." asked Serena sweetly.

"Sure thing Love" said darien as he got up and put a pillow behind her back, and handed her the thornless roses and carried a vase full of ice cold water.

"Wow. These roses are beautiful" said Serena and she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Soon after her water broke and Darien was rushing her to the ER.

"Darien, I'm scared! stated weeping Serena.

"Shhh, It's ok."

The rest of the drive there was mostly quite and soon they were in the delivery room.

"Serena you have to push" Said Dr. Misha. Serena pushed and squeezed Darien's hand. Soon a cry was heard and the Doctor said "Congratulations it's a girl." Serena smiled briefly, because there came another contraction. Soon another cry was heard. "Congratulations, it's a boy" said the nurse, this time. After the two were washed up and bundled up in a million blankets, they were handed to their parents.

"Hi my little baby. i like the name Endymion Darien for you." cooed Serena to the baby boy, who looked exactly like his father except or the eyes, his eyes were a cerulean blue. The little girl was a replica of her mother, except for the hair and eyes. The little girl had a cotton candy pink hair color, and her father's midnight blue eyes.

"And I'll name this little girl Serenity Serena" said Darien

"Oh they're beautiful"

The babies were taken home the next day, where a big envelope was waiting. Serena opened it and saw pictures of Darien and her old friends, it looke dlike they were KISSING! Serena broke down into tears, Darien had gone to put the two babies in their cribs when he heard her crying. He rushed out into the living room to see what happened.

"How -hiccup- could you?" asked Serena broken heartedly. Darien took the pictures from her hand and looked at them.

"Serena, Baby, you have to believe me. It's not what it looks like. They came on to me" Darien turned to look at the adress and saw that the person who sent it had been Eric. He was mad assuming the worst, as most people do, but then a smaller envelope fell from the bigger envelope.

Serena said bitterly "Probably a love letter from them"

Darien opened the envelope and the note said "Hey man, I managed to get the pics that they took when we walked In the arcade that day. How mean can they get? Well you might want to explain to Serena what really happened, before she starts to cry, knowing her, she probably is crying by now. Well gimme a call later alright man. Eric"

Darien showed Serena the note and she apologized. Then the doorbell rand. The fiour girls were standing ther and asking for forgiveness for what they had done and said. They explained that they were jealous and soon everthing was forgotten.

----- The End-----

_hmm.. I hope you liked it. review please. maybe i'l feel better later. and like i said before, that's sorta what hapened with me. my friends got mad at me over something having to do with wings and one of thme going home. haven't talked to them since. i did see their page though and found the pic i mentioned in the story and they do tend to get a litl eviolent so i won't risk it._

_and if i was Serena i probably wouldn't of forgiven them easily... well not THAT easily._

_so was it good, bad? ok? did you hate it? love it? what did you think?_


End file.
